Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to an environment sealing system and, more particularly, to a sealing system for a motor comprising a stator and a rotor.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Conventional robots have multiple axes of motion that may be any suitable type of joint. These joints typically have motors, position encoders, transmissions and linkages.